Brave 3: It's Going to Get Wild! The Slashing Brave
is the third episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It marks the first appearance of the DeinoChaser. Synopsis While working at a restaurant, Amy watches Souji be admonished by his father for not following in their family tradition of being great swordsmen, all the while a new Debo Monster attacks. Plot While working at the Tiger Boy with Daigo helping as part time chef, Amy greets Souji Rippukan as he orders a cream soda. However, Souji is dragged out of the restaurant by his father as he sees the youth to be straying from their family tradition of being great swordsmen as the Debo Monster Debo Royaroya captures martial artists. Souji's father fends off the monster as Kyoryu Red, Blue, and Pink arrive to take over. As Kyoryu Green arrives with Kyoryu Black following to even the odds, the Debo Monster is hit from behind by the temperamental Dogold as he single handily overpowers the Kyoryugers while Debo Royaroya makes a run for it. Kyoryu Green then loses his cool during the fight with a dismayed Dogold taking his leave. While at the Spirit Base, Daigo confronts Kyoryu Green about his temper as the two engage in a duel. Regardless of his opponent using the Gaburevolver when they were supposed to be using Gaburicalibers, Kyoryu Green accepts defeat and reveals himself to be Souji before he takes his leave. Later, Souji finds Daigo and Amy at his home as the former tries to understand Souji's plight from his father. Having heard enough, Souji runs off into the bamboo forest where Zakutor is before Amy gives him a Deinochaser Zyudenchi at Daigo's suggestion. By that time, Debo Royaroya captures Daigo and Souji's father. As Amy fights off the Zorima, Souji uses the DeinoChaser to catch up to Debo Royaroya at his lair. Destroying Debo Royaroya's cage, Souji frees both his father and Daigo with his variation of his house's Slashing Peerless Sword. Using the DeinoChasers, Kyoryu Green and Kyoryu Red defeat Debo Royaroya. However, threatened by Dogold, Luckyuro enlarges Debo Royaroya with Kyoryuzin formed to keep the Debo Monster from taking back his captives as Kyoryu Green joins in with his Zyudenryu Zakutor. With Dricera separating to free the captives, Kyoryuzin Stegotchi-Zakutor is formed to finish off Debo Royaroya. Later, with his father's blessing as he intends to continue the Rippukan School, Souji joins the Kyoryugers while thanking Daigo for helping him. At the Spirit Base, taking the Kentrospiker Zyudenchi with him, Ian states that he won't be joining them anytime soon. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Daigo Kiryu (Child): Suit actors *Kyoryu Red: *Kyoryu Black: *Kyoryu Blue: *Kyoryu Green: *Kyoryu Pink: *Torin: *Chaos: *Canderrilla: *Dogold: *Aigallon: *Luckyuro: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Deinochaser, Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Finish), Gabutyra (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - N/A *Kyoryu Blue - Deinochaser, Stegotchi (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Green - Deinochaser, Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Slash), Zakutor (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera (Battle Mode) ZSK Ep. 3 - Deinos & Chase.jpg|First appearance of Deinos & Chase, the components for the DeinoChaser Zakutor.jpg|Zakutor receiving it's Zyudenchi Songs *'OP': Vamola! Kyoryuger *Tatakae! Kyoryuger *'ED': Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger (1-6) Errors *When Souji inserts his Zyudenchi into the Gabricalibur, it is not in its activated mode. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, . At end of the week's Super Hero Time, notes that with four of the Kyoryugers together, there is just one left, while Daigo comments that the Wizard and teamwork was "crazy brave". *The phrase for this episode is derived from Daigo's battle cry. *When Debo Royaroya escapes after capturing Daigo and Genryu, he does a pose similar to that of the Carrangers. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Brave 1: He's Here! The Bright Red King, Brave 2: Gaburincho! Biting Combination, Brave 3: Get Mad! The Slashing Brave and Brave 4: Fire! The Gaburevolver of Courage. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 1.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 1, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 1.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover *''Kyoryuger'' Brave 3, along with Brave 1, Brave 2, and Brave 4, was released as part of Director's Cut Edition Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger BRAVE PRELUDE, the director's cut version of Kyoryuger's first four episodes, having a total running time of 106 minutes. The release featured an additional 15 minutes of unreleased scenes from the series' first four episodes which explained how the other four Kyoryugers acquired their respective Zyudenryu. Also included are ending dance video, creditless ending, solo version of ending, and an audio commentary. It was released for both Blu-Ray and DVD on September 13th 2013. See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢あれるぜ！　ざんげきのブレイブ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢あれるぜ！　ざんげきのブレイブ｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo